Concrete Angels
by CheynotShy
Summary: Jason could say that he had very few people who had ever earned friendship from him. But the man who stood at the edge of the rooftop with his back turned away from Jason told of all the trust that they had with each other. Remy Lebeau was someone who he could put all his trust into without a thought.
1. Chapter 1

"So one man has and another has not

How can you love what it is you have got

When you took it all from the weak hands of the poor?

Liars and thieves you know not what is in store" - 'Dust Bowl Dance' by Mumford and Sons

* * *

The night was sweltering with humidity in the crime filled Gotham. Even if it was normal occurance for that time of year in this part of the country, it just felt unnatural all the same. While he was used to the South's high temperatures and heavyweight humidity that occurred daily, Gotham when both hot and humid was almost like an oppressive force trying to activity kill you just for existing. But even with that type of weather bearing down on Jean-Luc, he had more pressing matters than keeping cool.

As he went down the maze of alleyways that the city had, turning every corner kept showing how unkempt the city was with their dumpsters and buildings. The amount of grime that covered the walls along with the trash that spilled out of the dumpsters almost made the amount of piss stains from drunks seem harmless. It didn't surprise him that the city was kept like this from what he heard from some of the thieves that lived here. But all the same it reminded him of where he was and it made him slightly sad to.

As he passed by the uncleanliness of the alleys, Jean-Luc also noticed the poor population that lived in the poor buildings. You could always recognize these people when visiting large cities as they were the ones unlucky enough to get caught in the cycle of poverty. Many of the adults and older children had this haunted look in their eyes that spoke of all the hardships that would never be told and it broke his heart to see their suffering as they resorted to stealing food and other items to survive.

But he also learned that the people of Gotham were much harder than the average citizen and didn't like being pitied by outsiders. Possibly toughened up by the daily criminal attacks and expected to keep on the lookout for anything that could lead to a disaster, they had something in them that other city citizens just didn't have in them.

Passing another building that looked like it was starting to rot from the inside out, he spotted a young boy outside up on the fire escape. He was just sitting there, reading a book that looked to be thicker than anything he'd seen his Remy read at that age. But still he walked on by, his destination more important than trying to see how everyone lived in Gotham.

As he took a few more turns and was close to his destination, he finally noticed a presence behind him. While they had taken time to keep their steps quiet for this long, their impatience started to get the better of them with the slight echo he heard when he continued to walk. Jean-Luc let them creep up on him as he slowed down slightly to light a cigarette. As he took the first inhale, he felt a small hand reach into his coat pocket and try to lift his wallet. Just as it was about to slip out of the pocket, he grabbed their wrist.

Even with how hard they tried to get out of his grip, he had experience with catching thieves outside the guild and training his son to not let anyone go. Taking a look at them, he saw it was the boy from the fire escape. His black hair was slightly long, starting to grow past his ears and looked like it wasn't brushed all that much. Along with that he could see clothing that looked like it could do with a few more washes than it probably got.

But it was the lovely shade of green that the thieving boy that truly captured Jean-Luc's attention.

As the young boy tried another tactic to get away from him, Jean-Luc dropped the cigarette from his hand and gently gripped his chin and made him look up at him. Even if the eyes were beautiful, what mattered was the attitude. If they were going to be someone he wanted for the guild when they were older than he would need to know how they acted. As he looked down, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"And what do you think you're trying to do?" He asked, his accent no doubt confusing the boy a bit. People this far up north didn't know how to place a Cajun accent if they've never heard it in person before.

"Trying to get some cash. You left yourself wide open for me to take your wallet." Came the boy's reply. He didn't look the least bit phased by Jean-Luc's actions nor his accent as he stared up with defiance. It reminded him of Remy a few years ago when he also tried to pickpocket him as well.

He let go of the boy's chin and continued to smile at him. "I'm afraid you've read me wrong. You need to practice a bit more on that if you ever want to pickpocket the leader of the Thieves Guild."

Then with that bit of information left out in the open, Jean-Luc let go of the wrist and started to walk away. As he was about to reach the secret door to where he was supposed to be going, he heard the sound of footsteps quickly moving behind him. And then he felt his coat being tugged slightly. Looking back, he saw the confusion and the interest in those lovely green eyes.

"What do you want from me young man?"

"Can you teach me how to do that? Even if you only stay for a few hours before leaving, I want you to teach me." As the confusion left his face, the determination was enough alone to convince Jean-Luc to train the boy a set of skills he would need to survive in this part of Gotham.

With a smile and handing a card to the boy with the info of when his meeting would be done, he asked "What is your name mon chère?"

"It's Jason Todd sir."

As he exited the building, he was met with the sight of Jason sitting close to the door. He must have gone back to the fire escape as Jean-Luc saw the same book from earlier. The amount of pages that the boy had left to read was so little that he had to wonder how often Jason read.

Even if he wasn't staying long in the city, he might be able to provide some comfort to the boy if he allowed it. If doing that meant providing books that would widen his mind as he grew older than Jean-Luc would do that.

With that thought on his mind, he saw the way Jason's eyes trained on a few other members of the meeting left the building. It was the same distrust he often saw here in the streets of Gotham and he leaned down a bit to be near the boy. "Don't worry about them. They aren't any of the criminals that deal with the illegal substances and I make sure that none of them try to do that."

"You sure that they don't try to do it behind your back?" Jason asked as he closed his book. There was still the distrust in his eyes.

"If they were to try anything that wasn't within the thieves code then they would be banned. Whatever they do after that is their own decisions and not the Guild's." Jean-Luc said. He held a hand out for the boy and watched as Jason carefully took it. Pulling him up, he started to herd him away from the building. Even if he was going to train the boy that didn't mean he didn't need to know the location of one of the Guild's meeting places.

Batman had the bad habit of looking into things when he shouldn't be, especially if the locals start to talk about it.

Jason followed along, but clearly wanted to know more about the Guild from the way he kept looking behind him towards the building. A small smile formed on Jean-Luc's face. Somehow he kept on finding these boys that had more curiosity than they knew what to do with. Certainly if Jason wasn't snatched up by someone in this city the next time he visited, than Jean-Luc would have to do that himself.

Remy could do with a sibling that could challenge him after all.

He took Jason to a rooftop where they could practice any of the skills that the boy would want to know. For a few moments he stared out into Gotham, taking in the sight of a city that made many curse her for their misfortune. Even with the smog that started to make its way towards the streets of the city, made pretty by the sun that was starting, he continued to look out on the city.

Gotham was city that should have been torn down long ago. But either by spite or something stronger that he couldn't comprehend, the city continued to stand, letting people like within her. Still that came at a price as well. Gotham was a city that would ground up the bones those who were too weak to survive her streets. Made those who were considered strong to tremble in her presence. Only those who were able to survive everything she threw at them were considered the toughest of the tough.

And Jean-Luc had a boy standing beside him who had everything in him to become one of those legendary people who could handle Gotham throwing everything at them.

Then turning away from the city and towards Jason and holding up a hand, all he said was "Let's see what you know. Then from there I will teach you everything a thief should know."

* * *

Finally I finish the first chapter for this idea I had towards the end of the summer. And I'm liking where it's gonna go.

Anyway, I had fun writing from Jean-Luc's pov, even if I don't know much about him in canon. (Which tell me if there's anything wrong with how I wrote him. Don't want to skew his personality up too much.) Also I liked writing Jason before Bruce took him off the street. It's just something I haven't taken a chance to do yet despite having a lot of love for the character.

Hopefully it was a first good chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Roll away your stone I will roll away mine

Together we can see what we will find." - Roll Away Your Stone by Mumford and Sons

* * *

Leaning his back against the concrete wall, Jason let himself rest for a few minutes before he would have to continue on with his patrol. The night in Gotham was different from what he encountered when he lived in the streets and in his current life with Bruce Wayne. Seeing the multiple streets, lights and old buildings blend together from one of the many newer buildings to make something that was almost beautiful scene. Close enough to a normal city that anyone could forget that it was Gotham.

Still there enough details for people who lived in this city to know that it wasn't a normal city. Especially when one of the many villains executed a plan to take over it in one way or another.

Then quietly, almost like he expected his mentor to suddenly swoop in, Jason took out a cigarette pack that he had been hiding for the last few weeks. Even if it was a habit he shouldn't continue since he lived with two people who were more observant than they let on, he clung onto it. Like he needed something from his old to life to know he actually lived it.

As if the the other million things that Jason did around the two adults in his new life that never reminded him of his time on the streets.

Lighting the cigarette and then taking a deep breath, Jason could feel his mind starting to relax a bit. Continuing to let the smoke escape his mouth, he moved his body to sit on the ledge, dangling his legs over the side with ease. Peacefully he watched over the city, taking a few puffs of the cigarette in his hand. Jason didn't worry about any reporters spotting him and possibly indirectly telling Bruce of his habit. Nobody was all that interested in the sidekick of Batman. Even with the concerns of whoever wore the target of a costume to be a kid, nobody was interested.

All except maybe the kids. They adored that someone they're age was a superhero. At least from what Jason read of the news during the morning when he could steal the newspaper from Bruce. (Who still read newspapers in this day and age?) Who knew what anyone actually thought now that he was stuck with elites.

As he released another bout of smoke from his mouth, Jason heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Before he could crush the cigarette onto the ledge he sat on, he felt the light touch of someone's hand on his back. Definitely not Bruce since he would have a stronger grip and an angrier presence about catching his ward smoking than whoever was behind him.

"Don't think you should be smoking on the job, non?" An accented voice spoke up. Then the person entered Jason's field of vision, the long brown hair falling to one side of his neck. "Wouldn't be good to be caught by the boss when he finally trusted you to do this on your own."

Taking in the appearance of the older boy in front of him, Jason could only furrow his eyebrows in confusion. The trench coat was a bit big, probably even a decade older than the boy with the few mysterious stains on it. But somehow it fit along with the plain t-shirt, jeans and sunglasses that he wore on this night.

"Better than having a jumpscare because of a kid few years older than me." Jason finally answered back, putting in a bit of a sarcastic edge to it. "Plus wearing sunglasses during the night around here is asking for somebody to rob you blind."

"Oh, you just have as much spunk as Papa spoke about." The older boy said, chuckling a bit. Then he moved to sit on the ledge right next to Jason and plucked a cigarette from him as well.

"Hey don't steal those! I don't have a lot of them left and I don't have the time to get more of them." Jason said harshly. He tried to get it back, but was met with a playful smirk and the cigarette being held over his head. "Come on man, I don't need to deal with this."

"Then let me have the one and I'll get you a pack in return for doing so. How about that for a deal, oiseau?"

"If you give me your name along with the fact why you're bugging me than I'll consider it."

"I can deal with that." The boy said, still holding his playful smirk. "The name is Remy Lebeau and you met my father when he visited this city a year ago. I just wanted to see the boy that he was considering to adopt for the future of the Thieves Guild."

Jason processed this information, trying to remember who Remy was talking about. A lot happened to him in the last year and even with his sharp mind, some things were bound to escape him. But there was something familiar about the mentioning of the Thieves Guild. "Did your father visit Gotham for a meeting for the Thieves Guild?"

"It was a routine one. He mentioned a small boy trying to steal his wallet and then beg him to teach him all he could before he left the city." Remy said. He still held the cigarette in his hand, waiting for Jason's approval to light it up.

"You mean that man was your father?"

A smile replaced the smirk on Remy's face. "A lucky imbécile I was to try and steal from Jean-Luc and he only decided to adopt me rather than do anything else. Same way you were lucky that he only decided to teach you his secrets as a thief."

"I'm guessing he's the head of the whole guild with that statement." Jason said. Then he handed Remy his lighter and watched as the older boy lit up his cigarette.

"Oui, you are correct." Remy said, breathing out smoke. "But he was sad to hear that he couldn't have two possible sons as the next Master of the Thieves Guild when he heard the news of you being in the process of being adopted by Bruce Wayne. So he sent me to check in on you."

"So this is your roundabout way of saying hi to me?" Jason asked. "Couldn't have done it when I wasn't patrolling? What, how did you know I was patrolling?"

"That's the first question you should have asked me, petit oiseau." Remy said with a laugh. Smoke poured out of his mouth as he tried and failed to keep his laughter in.

"I'm asking now. How did you know I was patrolling tonight, especially alone?" Jason demanded. He watched as Remy gained control over his laughter and quietly take in another inhale of the cigarette. Below them were the sounds of traffic continuing on despite it be late in the night.

Then with an exhale of smoke, Remy spoke up again. "I used a few of my connects I have in the guild to get some information about you and then continued my own investigation when nobody else could give me anything. Then I followed you around for the past few days and found out you were Robin. Knew it wouldn't take much to find you alone and talk to you."

"And you're just going to report that back to Jean-Luc? Not gonna try and inform the news that you found out the identity of Batman and his sidekick?"

"Have you so little faith in a thief?" Remy asked redundantly. Then cracked a smile as he pulled his sunglasses down far enough for Jason to see the red and black eyes.

Even if they aren't as noticeable in the dim light that came from the street below them, it was the only physical indicator that Remy was a mutant. Still it was enough for Jason to understand why the older boy wouldn't give away such huge news. It would come at the cost of endangering himself in the process.

Jason looked down at the street below, watching the few citizens that braved the night walked on. He could hear Remy shuffling beside him, even heard when the cigarette was finally put out. The silence hung between them, but it was something that Jason needed for now.

Then he felt the light touch on his back once more. "I'll want to see you a bit more the next time we meet up. Papa will want to keep tabs on you just in case you ever want to join the guild."

"Give up the life of being a vigilante for a thief? Don't think Bruce will ever let that happen willingly." Jason said with a small smile. "Even Jean-Luc might have some issue going against the Bat stare."

"Never say never petit oiseau. Life has a strange way of twisting things around." Then with that Remy moved away from the ledge and walked away. Jason waited for the steps to fade away before he got up to resume his patrol.

Swinging from the building, he felt just a bit lighter than he had for the past few months. Between the fight with Bruce and Dick and the media trying to pry secrets out of him about his new life, it was nice for something like this to happen. When meeting up with Bruce to report that not a lot happened, he hoped he could form a friendship with Remy.

It wasn't until he got home and was away from prying eyes that he saw that Remy had taken two more of his cigarettes. With a few swears at the older boy, Jason carefully stashed them back in the spot that neither adult would easily find them. With that he fell asleep in a bed he still wasn't quite use to.

In the morning when he woke up, he noticed something on the nightstand. When reaching for it, he saw a note with unfamiliar handwriting addressing him. 'Mon oiseau, hopefully you can forgive me for taking a few more cigarettes than what was promised. I couldn't resist myself as a thief you know. Hopefully these will make up for that.' -Remy Lebeau.

Putting aside the note, Jason reached over to see a brand new pack of cigarettes, not even opened by his new thieving friend. It was the same brand that he smoked last night, probably even from the same shop that he would get them at when he lived on the streets.

All Jason could do was smile at the gift as he put them with the other nearly empty pack of cigarettes.

* * *

Yeah I got this chapter done pretty quickly. I'm just really excited to write this out and having these two interacting with each other. But the next chapter is gonna be interesting to do since I'll be doing it from Remy's POV. That might take me a bit longer for what I'm gonna be doing.

Anyway, hopefully this was a good chapter to read! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"These are the nights and the lights that we fade in

These are the words but the words aren't coming out

They burn 'cause they are hard to say

For every failing sun, there's a morning after." The World is Ugly by My Chemical Romance

* * *

Walking the streets of Gotham was always a challenge for Remy. For the most part it was because the people were paranoid from the way the city has attracted its collection of villains and were harder to steal from as a result of that. Also the fact that if he were successful in stealing anything there was always a chance that one of Gotham's many vigilantes would come in to return whatever he stole. And Remy knew better than attracting that type of attention as a thief.

Quiety he entered a store that he's been visiting over the past three years in the slums of Gotham. The cashier wasn't looking at him when he entered the store, flipping through one of the many gossip magazines about the celebrities of this city. He caught her attention when he went straight for the counter. She gave him a knowing looking, figuring out already what Remy would want to buy. He did only buy one thing after all.

"The usual?" She asked, moving to reach behind her to the rows and rows of cigarette packs and cartons.

With a lazy smirk and a tilt of his head, Remy replied with "The usual for me, chère. Gotta get to my destination before the rain comes for me and the rest of the city."

"Yeah I heard there was gonna be rain today. Do you want an umbrella as well to keep yourself dry? That trench coat looks like it won't protect you from everything that Gotham has to offer for the weather." She said. It was sincere in its own way even if it was to get him to buy something else besides the one pack of cigarettes.

"Why not? Need to keep myself presentable for the company I have to visit today." Remy easily paid for his two items and then left the store. With a pack of cigarettes he bought for Jason safely tucked into his pocket and umbrella in his hand, he hailed a cab on one of the busier streets.

Seeing the site of the city was a treat for Remy. Even if people would try to make a case for the many reasons not to visit Gotham, Remy knew beauty when it was in front of him. The architecture of the older buildings was absolutely stunning to look at, especially when Jason had taken him on a few of his solo patrols in the past. Running from each building gave him a site that he knew he could never forget for the rest of his life.

But even with the few patrols that he was allowed on, Jason made the both of them stick close to mansion whenever he visited in the light of day. Even if the younger boy insisted because he didn't want Bruce to see where Jason kept on getting his cigarettes or anything else along those things, Remy felt it was more like Jason wanted to make sure that the thief didn't try to steal from anyone. Even if he was three years younger than Remy he was somehow the more responsible one of the two of them in their friendship.

Though that had to do with their upbringing, Remy mused. Even if he was on the streets up until he was ten, Jean-Luc, his Papa made sure he was able to have something akin to a childhood before he left home. Jason wasn't given the same treatment when he was adopted by Bruce. Even if Remy knew that Jason liked being Robin, helping make sure that civilians were safe from villains and that the streets were a bit safier to travel there was still that persistent thought in the back of his mind. One that he even voice to his Papa more than once.

Remy felt that Bruce should have waited a few more years before letting Jason become Robin.

While Remy understood the reasoning that Jason gave him about why he became Batman's sidekick it still didn't sit quite right with him. The younger boy should have been given the chance to experience something close to a childhood, in fact he even deserved it from the few things that Remy heard from his past. But it was an argument that he knew wasn't worth having.

Some things would never happen with force and that was one of them.

When a few streets away from the mansion, he made the cab driver stop. Giving the man a big tip, Remy quickly and quietly made his way towards the Wayne estate. Jason had been busy for the last few months between the patrols as Robin and trying to integrate into the team of teens. There was the issue of Jason having school at the same time between these two things. Which meant that he didn't have time to converse through texts or visit Remy.

Plus from the few texts that they did shared with each other Jason was having problems with Bruce over how to take down villains and thugs. From what he gathered through the angry texts was that Jason had this expectation that he shouldn't treat the criminals that were drug deals or human traffickers or even pimps with decency that he would with civilians. Obviously this caused a rift between him and Bruce when this kept repeating itself.

When being grounded from patrols or being able to join the team for a time being, Jason had taken to visit Remy where Bruce couldn't find them easily. The younger teen had angrily ranted to him about everything he had been keeping in all while eating something that wasn't healthy. Remy quietly took all of it in knowing it would be best for Jason to let this all out.

While Remy understood the frustrations that Jason was currently having with his adoptive father, he also had the perspective of being a few years older. He knew that a lot of the underground activities of many criminals were something that nobody should tolerate (and perhaps get a few kicks in the head for.) But the flip side to that is that it would also make other vigilantes a target of the police if the criminals kept being handed to them beaten and full of injuries. Plus those injuries would make it take longer for the criminals to get into the prison system.

But when Remy had mentioned these thoughts he had to Jason, the younger boy just ghosted him for a few weeks after. It took the promise of a few cigarette packs and a training session or two with Remy to get him to finally talk again.

With a sigh Remy reached the part of the mansion where Jason's window was. It was about two stories up with a few trees near it making it easier to climb up without resorting to using other ways to do so. The branches were close enough to the window stile for anybody to get into the mansion.

With practice routine Remy went up one of the trees and made his way through the window. The room was the same as it always is with shelves packed full of books that were given to him by Bruce, Alfred and Papa over the last two years. A few posters of movies and other interests hung on the wall around the sizable room. But the thing that always got Remy was the bed that was always made up after the kid got up for the day.

The only difference with this visit was the thing layer of dust that covered everything. Running a finger over one of the many shelves Remy saw how much dust he had picked up. With slight confusion, he rubbed his finger on his clothes to get rid of it. Jason was cleaner than Remy had ever seen for a kid around his age. He would even dust once a week to keep it away from his books.

Take a few careful steps towards the desk, he saw that a bunch of papers were spread out on it. Seeing the dates for the notes for various classes along with homework Remy had to wonder what happened.

Jason wouldn't leave any important work for school alone like this. Not even when he was on missions with the group of young vigilantes.

As he shuffled through the papers, trying to figure out the mystery that was in front of him, he failed to hear the footsteps coming up to the door. Suddenly he was being grabbing by the collar of his trench coat and turned around by someone stronger than him.

Remy met eyes that were dark blue and filled with unbridled anger. The man's grip on his collar also told how much they were restricting themselves from throttling him right where he stands. Remy just hoped the man could keep himself from taking off his sunglasses. Didn't need to have mutant hatred on top of being captured.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Came the dangerous voice of the man before him. It finally clicked in his mind who was keeping Remy from escaping. It was Bruce Wayne, the billionaire of Gotham city and the vigilante of the night, Batman.

He was also the man who adopted Jason Todd.

"I was trying to visit a friend since he hasn't spoken to me in a while." Remy said, intent on using his charm to keep Bruce from lashing out at him. "Then I had to figure out why his homework hasn't been turned in for a full month when I know for a fact he would never do that for any sort of excuse short of death. So the real question here is what happened to Jason Todd?"

Bruce paused at this. There was still anger in his eyes that demanded something from Remy that he possibly couldn't give. Then he growled out,"How would you know that about Jason? I haven't seen you around here nor with his classmates. How could you possibly know that about him?"

"I've known Jason since the early months of him being Robin. In fact he met my father a year before you took him off the street and adopted him. So I know about him than you can possibly know." Remy said. He felt a bit smug saying that, but he knew it would come back to bite him in the ass.

But in the moment he didn't care.

"That can't be possible. I would have known about that."

"Are you saying that in disbelief manner or as a parent trying to look out for their kid? Because homme chauve-souris, I don't need he's a bad kinda kid, just stay the hell away from him speech that many others have given before."

"I'm saying it as the man who cared deeply for Jason and who thought that he wasn't keep much from me anymore." Bruce said somberly. His shoulders slumped forward almost like he had been defeated. Remy could feel Bruce loosening his grip on his collar. "Even with him gone, he still continues to haunt me."

With that Remy's eyes widen. He knew that even with the denial that sprang up in the back of his mind that what the man was saying was true. After all the vigilante of the night didn't have much reason to lie to a person claiming to be Jason's friend.

Then quietly, he tugged on Bruce's shirt. "Please take me to his grave. I would like to visit it at least once."

It didn't take long for the both of them to drive towards the graveyard that the rich part of Gotham had. Neither one of them spoke to each other the whole way there. They let the silence keep the both of them in their own thoughts, wanting nothing to each other. Even if they had a connecting with Jason before his death it still wasn't enough for them to start one with each other.

When the car stopped, Remy quickly hopped out of it. Same as the ride in the car, they didn't talk to each other. Remy followed behind Bruce to the boy's grave. There were some other people at the graveyard, visiting graves of their loved ones. With each one that the two of them passed, they gave a knowing look.

Then silently Bruce stopped in front of a headstone. Remy stepped forward to get a closer look at it. It was beautifully crafted and had the words that he had seen on a few other graves he had visited back in New Orleans. What made it stand out from the rest of the graves was the fact that it had a robin carved above the words.

From behind him, Remy heard Bruce walk away. Taking out the cigarette pack from his pocket, he held it in his hands for a few moments. Then breaking open the top of the pack, he took out one cigarette from it and placed the rest of the pack on the ground next to headstone.

With a quick flick of his lighter the cigarette he took was lit. After taking a few deep breaths Remy sat himself down on the ground.

"Guess you had a good reason for not answering. Still I wished I could have known sooner. Would have brought something better than these." He said, pointing with the cigarette towards the pack. "Bet you would find it funny that only I would bring a dead person a pack of cigarettes."

Then Remy lapsed in silence, unsure if he should say anything else. Time passed him by as he sat on the ground, taking in the details of the headstone in front of them. The clouds overhead threatened with rain, but still he wouldn't move from his spot in front of the grave.

Then quietly he put out his cigarette when it got too short. "Guess I'll have to tell Papa that he only has one potential son for being the Master of the Guild. He'll be sorely disappointed Jason, he was expecting so much from the both of us. But I guess that's what we get for hoping so much from you from such a young age."

Then Remy whispered "Guess this is what I get for getting so attached to someone so wonderful."

With that he stood up from the grave and walked out. Bruce's car was nowhere in sight, but Remy knew it would be too much for the man to stick around here. The few drops of rain was all the warning he got before it came pouring down. The umbrella he bought earlier today was put up.

And for once he didn't care about people seeing his eyes as he took off his sunglasses. Today would be a day for mourning for him since the world decided to take away a wonderful soul from them all.

* * *

God this chapter is quite the thing to write out. First off I had to have Remy find out Jason's death long after it happened since he wouldn't have any other way to find out other than sneaking into Jason's room. Second thing is the interaction between Remy and Bruce was kinda hard to do. Mostly because I've never actually written Bruce before. He just hasn't shown up for any of the other fics I have concerning Jason. (So please excuse his character here since it's my first attempt at him.)

But it was interesting to write someone's reaction to Jason's death like Remy did. While I've read a few fics and seen the comics for multiple serial runs for those kind of reactions, I figured it would be nice to write a subdued reaction to his death since a lot of other characters have been given a chance for the more outward reactions.

But I promise that the next few chapters will be from Jason's perspective!


	4. Chapter 4

"There ain't no grave can hold my body down

When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground

Ain't no grave can hold my body down." Ain't No Grave by Johnny Cash

* * *

When being given back life that was stolen from him there was this unexplainable anger inside him. At first it didn't cause any trouble, actually aiding him against people who were stupid enough to pick a fight with him. Then slowly over the few months he spent wandering near the spot where he first woke up the odd anger started to take over him. Suddenly his fuse was shorter and those who were lucky enough to be close by and doing something unlawful got beaten up by him.

The last straw was when he finally got back to Gotham. The anger took over him completely and roiled inside his body at the injustices that he saw when wondering the city and that even the vigilantes he once knew weren't doing enough to help the citizens. But this anger inside him clawed at him when he saw how much had changed at home when he tried to go back. The new sidekick that Bruce was able to replace him with in what felt like minutes to him made it claw at him desperately, wanting to be let out in any way.

This anger filled every crevice of his body and wanted take up more than his body. Wanted to take more than Jason could ever give it.

Quietly over the next few months as he gathered up everything and planned out what he wanted to happen, this unfamiliar anger grew. It stayed with him, pushing him forward and keeping him motivated in a way that Jason never experienced before. It wasn't long until he thought of the anger as his own, that it had always been there even before his death.

After all how could something so overpowering not be something he always had?

The first part of his plan ended with the bag of severed heads of the lieutenants being thrown down at the table of the several crime bosses of Gotham that they all sat around. Seeing the look of horror, disgust and revelation from each of them made something in Jason finally feel he had control over something for once in his life.

There was no Bruce giving him lectures on the strict code that the man created himself, none of his teammates trying to compare him to Dick for the umteenth time or the rich side of Gotham giving him the side eye when they though he wasn't looking. It was just Jason doing his part in making the city much safer. Better than what he did as Robin.

"Make no mistake. I'm not asking you to kick in with me. I'm telling you." With that he shot down at them and made his way out of the building without giving them time to try and track him.

The months after that were spent making sure that they were following his orders. A few of them were ballsy enough to try and defy him. They needed a threat or two more before giving into his demands. When Jason was certain that none would step out of line then he set his sights on Black Mask. That man was the only other one in the city that he needed to take down in order to take control of the whole area of Gotham.

While he was messing with the Black Mask, trying to get him to break was when he saw a familiar face during one of the moments he had to rest. On the tv in front of him was the pink flashes of something exploding to take down the villain that the X-Men were fighting this week. Pausing on a single frame, Jason saw someone he wasn't expecting to see anytime soon.

As he continued to stare at the screen wondering what Remy was doing there. While he had aged a bit during the 5 years that Jason spent dead, there was still this charm to Remy that made him look younger than he actually was. Plus he still kept that damn trench coat from falling apart during those years to make him easier to recognize.

It didn't surprise him that much that the Cajun was still hanging around and was doing what looked like heroic work instead of thieving those around him. Remy had this set of moral codes in him that even from a young age that Jason could tell would guide him one way or another to be a vigilante. What he just didn't expect the older man to be part of the X-Men team to become a vigilante.

Jason had heard a lot about the team of mutants from Bruce. Even if Bruce did disapprove of their flashiness with ranging powers and costumes like he did with most of the other heroes of the Justice League he interacted with when it came to saving civilians. (Most of that rant was said with a disapproving frown and slight agitated tone.) The only thing that kept them from being visited by Batman himself was the fact they were a team trying to keep mutants out of harm's way from attacks made by humans and others who didn't have the best interest for the race.

Still when he was Robin, he was strictly told he couldn't get too close to any of the X-Men. Which also meant no hero admiration like Jason had towards Wonder Woman. (Still Alfred would sneak him articles about a few of the members, especially when it was about Storm.)

But the fact that Remy was part of the X-Men made Jason stay away from him. There was something inside him that didn't want to drag the man into something that he had no part in. That Jason couldn't dare face the man who probably mourned him and moved on the best as he could from Jason's death.

As the plan progressed to the point where he revealed himself to Batman as the Red Hood that he finally met up with Remy again.

Jason hadn't expected the man to show up in one of his safe houses with nothing in hand, but a cigarette pack. He made sure that any of the houses he did enter that he wasn't being followed. But with Remy being a former thief and a good one at that, Jason should have known better than to expect the man to be like others in following him. The man did find out he was Robin after all.

The red irises of his eyes looked up at him with happiness that made Jason want to tightly hug the man and never let go. "Bonjour petit oiseau. Want to have a smoke before you leave again? Don't really want to piss off Wolvie by not being back in the next few days."

"Shouldn't really call me that anymore since I'm not Robin anymore and leave this place."

"Ah, but you'll always be mon petit oiseau no matter how old or big you get. It's like Papa always calling me his bébé garçon despite me being close to 24." Remy said teasingly. He came closer to Jason with a smirk on his face and holding the pack up to him. "Besides I'm here on a social call rather than anything else. Gotta talk to you a little bit"

"What? Did Bruce call you away from your team to try and get me to back down from my plan?" Jason said bitterly, turning away from Remy. "Or is guilt for not trying to get me to stay home and away from my birth mother back when I was 15? Which is it?"

He didn't see the sad look in Remy's eyes nor the way the older man's body sagged a bit. What he did hear was the tired sigh and the careful footsteps come closer to him. "Jason. I wasn't called by Bruce to push you one or another from this plan that you're executing. I just wanted to see for myself that the younger boy who I wasn't able to say goodbye too. To see that it was actually the friend I had lost and not rumours trying to break my heart once more."

When he felt the gentle touch of Remy's hand on his shoulder, Jason could the way his body tensed up. "You can leave now since you see I'm alive now. No use in drawing this meeting out more than it needs too."

"Jason, there's no need for these words. Old Remy just wants to make sure you're doing okay. A friend can do that, right?"

"Why do you still want this friendship Remy? Don't you have other people now with the X-Men to be your friend? Isn't there anybody in the Guild that could offer up something for you? Why me?" As the questions kept pouring out, he could feel the way his body started to tremble. Like everything inside him wanted to come apart despite the absolute _need_ to finish his plan. As if that was the only thing that was currently keep his body and mind from falling apart completely.

"Jason, I don't need any reason to want your friendship other than the fact I like you and your company." He heard Remy say calmly. The trembles still racked through his body until he felt arms wrapping around him and the press of a solid body.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that with Remy holding on to him like a life line and Jason just accepting it without returning it. Then quietly Remy let go and took a step back from Jason.

He didn't know why the anger that he's had in him all this time didn't surface like it usually would. People touching, much less hugging him like Remy did made everything inside him want to fight everything. To tear everything apart that he could get his hands on.

Then suddenly in his line of sight was the pack of cigarettes being held up to him. The pack was the same brand as the ones he use to smoke when he was on streets and continued to smoke much to Bruce's displeasure. (The man could never figure out how he kept getting them despite keeping a close eye of Jason whenever he went out.) He could even bet that Remy bought them from the same place that he used to get them from when they were younger.

Only this time Jason didn't want them anywhere near him. Too many memories right before his death were associated with them. Plus he quit the habit since he entered back into the world.

"Think I'll pass on those Remy. Too much has happened since the last time we saw each other." He said softly, turning his body back towards the older man. Even with the few tremors going through his body, Jason watched as Remy shrugged and then took one for himself.

"Well I'm glad you finally quit these. A growing boy like yourself needs to think about his future." Remy said playfully and softly bumped Jason with his shoulder. Smoke drifted out of his mouth and he continued to speak. "Besides I think Jean might kill me for even smoking one of these."

"Then you better get rid the smell before going back home. Which means you need to leave."

"Aw, mon petit oiseau! Just when I thought we were bonding again! Why must you kick an old man out like this?"

For the first time in a long time, Jason felt himself laughing. With this new development he gently pushed Remy towards the fire escape. The man continued to complain, throwing in a few playful nicknames like it would get him to stay in the safe house. When finally out the window and making his way down, Jason saw that the latch on his window was loose.

Wiggling it back in forth all he could do was sigh tirely. Yet there was still a smile on his face at seeing this. "Remy LeBeau you know how to make people remember you, even if it was on accident."

* * *

This chapter was a bit harder to write than the other ones. I think it had to do with the fact that I've never really written for Jason when he first become Red Hood and don't quite know what I should do with him without making it feel out of character. But I'm glad that I was able to have him and Remy interact again.

Also gonna go abit further with the Under the Red Hood series before moving onto a different part of Jason's timeline (I totally want to Remy to meet Roy and Kori. He would give them embarrassing stories about Jason to use against him lol.)

Also I totally think that Jason would totally love Storm in his younger years if they were in the same universe.


	5. Chapter 5

"The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight

Drunk and driven by a devil's hunger

Drive your son like a railroad spike

Into the water, let it pull him under

Don't you lift him, let him drown alive. " - Bottom of the River by Delta Rae

* * *

As Remy walked away from the safe house, he knew what he had to do after seeing the state that Jason was in. He had to stick around in Gotham to watch how everything would turn out. Sending a text to Jean to give her the heads up about his unexpected extended stay in the city, he went off to find a place to stay for the next few weeks. From the gut feeling he when visiting the younger man, Remy knew he would have to wait it out until the younger man fulfilled his plan.

As he checked into a place in what was considered on the nicer side of the city, Remy received a text from Jean. While scolding him through several texts for not planning better for what seemed like a short vacation, she also reminded him to stay safe. That there was things going on in Gotham he shouldn't get involved with.

If she only knew why he came down here and why he was temporarily staying.

With a sigh as he fell into his bed, he had to wonder about Jason. Even if he was happy to see Jason alive and wasn't an awful rumour he heard from one of his contacts in Gotham there was still this aura around the younger man that made him worried. It was like he had this unexplainable anger that he never had before his death. Even if Jason had a bit of a temper when he was Robin, Remy knew it was never like this.

All in all, he had to stick around to make sure Jason wouldn't get himself hurt or into something he couldn't get out of. It was the guilty part of Remy that was insisting on this. That he better make sure he would be able to help this time around. To make sure the younger man wouldn't die a second time.

Remy knows he won't be able to handle Jason dying a second time.

With that he quietly followed around Jason during the night and rest up during the day. As he used his skills as a thief daily, Remy watched as Jason try to gain control over a crime boss's territory. The few moments that he was actually close enough to see and hear what Jason was doing gave him insight on what the younger man was trying to do.

It was only a plan that Jason could have come up with really. Remy remembered those conversations from 5 years ago when the boy would complain about the non super criminals of Gotham. That they had no fear of Batman at all. That they would repeatedly go back to what they were doing before after being released from prison. The most vivid part of that conversation that Remy remembered was a thought that Jason had that the those criminals should be controlled somewhat so that they weren't ruining lives.

So seeing Jason controlling what was essentially half of Gotham's criminal activities by his own force was a sight itself. But also gave him a peek into what this was all about. Remy should have known it was trying to prove something to Bruce. It would always come down to that man whether Jason would ever admit that or not.

Remy also knew that after a few months when he found out the news of Jason was when the world was greeted with a new Robin. It must have stung for the younger man to see that Bruce had someone else fill in his shoes in what only seemed like a short amount of time. Even when he joined the X-Men almost a year later there were many members who would discuss why Batman would replace his partner so quickly and with another child. That he needed time to grief over someone who was obviously close to him.

They slowly stopped talking about this after Remy stormed out one day and didn't return for a few weeks afterwards. When returning back to the mansion he was greeted with Logan dragging him off to a part of the property with no one around. The trees surrounding them blocked out the warm afternoon sun making him feel colder than he's felt since that day at the graveyard.

Then with his usual gruff manner that Remy was familiar with, demanded for Remy to start talking to him. "I don't see any reason for why you went off, so you better tell me why I was badgered by Scott and Jean about your whereabouts for the last two weeks. And you better tell me quick."

"Had to get away from the chatter Wolvie." Remy said softly. "Couldn't take the talk about the new Robin without feeling like I was going mad."

"Why would that make you crazy? Neither you nor any of the others ever met Batman since he keeps his distance." Logan wondered, taking a step closer to him. The shorter man sniffed the air like it would give him the answers he needed from Remy.

Remy with a soft smile replied "I knew the Robin that died last year. He was a close friend of mine."

He saw the way Logan's eyes widen at this. But the shorter man kept himself calm enough when he spoke up. "So you knew the kid before his death?"

"Oui. I found him during one of his patrols and befriended him over stealing some of his cigarettes." Remy paused for a few moments before continuing. "You would have liked him Wolvie. Was full of this moxie I haven't found anywhere else."

"I'm betting he was a pain in the ass like you Gumbo."

"Ah he actually kept me in line even though he was younger than me. Kept me from thieving those in Gotham, which in hindsight was good. Didn't need to be caught by Batman."

"Don't think he would appreciate your brand of humour if he did manage to catch you." Logan said, putting a cigar between his lips.

"Yeah he's quite the serious man from the one visit I had with him. Don't know how the kid managed to live with him if I'm being honest." Remy said. He watched as Logan slowly smoked the cigar, wondering why the man was listening to him. He did have a reputation for not being the person to go to for moments like these. Those were reserved for Jean.

"Maybe he's not so serious under the cowl when he's with people he loves." He heard Logan suggest.

Remy slowly nodded his head at that. "It would seem so. He was devastated by Jason's death when he caught me in the kid's room. Couldn't even handle staying in the graveyard when I demanded to see his the grave."

"How did he die?" Logan asked carefully.

Remy look away from Logan, trying to search for the words to speak."I didn't know he was dead until a few months after when I tried to visit him and was given the news. I still don't know how he died, just demanding that I see his grave. Don't think I want to know he went." Then with a softer voice, "I still miss him even though I know I shouldn't. Know that my guilt and sadness won't bring him back."

Logan didn't say anything for a while. Then quietly said he would see to it that nobody would talk about the subject. Even if Remy didn't feel like smiling after confessing that, he felt a smile tugging at his lips.

Soon after that nobody talked about Batman and his new sidekick. There were looks of pity towards Remy, but he brushed them off. All that mattered was that he was able to manage his grief while working as a member of the X-Men and as a teacher for the school.

As he continued to follow behind Jason for the next few weeks (and seeing how effectively killed people), he finally got a text from Logan. The older man asked in his usual fruff way where the hell he was and if he was ever getting back. (Remy sensed that he wanted a partner in crime to mess with Scott again.)

 _'Don't think I'll be coming back for a bit. I have to keep my eye on something right now.'_

 _'This have to do with the fact that the rumours of Jason returning might also have something to do with the new vigilante in Gotham?'_

 _'It may or may not Wolvie.'_

Then shutting off his phone, he continued to watch Jason. He was in his full gear with the red helmet and protective armour. On his back was something similar to a rocket launcher, most likely being used as something against the Black Mask. Remy hung back two rooftops away, wanting to be out of the area of the blast. He also quietly hacked his way into Jason's comm, wanting to get the full experience of what he was going to see.

He watched as there was flurry of commotion from the Black Mask in his office, throwing his desk and punching the bigger men in the room. When he realized that Jason was only across the way and pointing a weapon at him, he ran.

"Wow. He sure can move when he wants to." It didn't take Jason long to fire off the weapon. It crashed through the window and caused the room to burst into flames.

Then Remy saw that Jason was looking his way. "Guess you found me out."

"Remy you can't keep following me like this." Came the tired tone. "Didn't you hear me when I said you shouldn't be here?"

"I am an old man oiseau, my hearing isn't what it use to be." Remy teased. He heard the sigh through the comm as Jason came over to his rooftop. The soft thump from the durable boots that Jason was wearing was the only thing for Remy to know that he was here. "Gonna have to do better than that to keep me away from all the action. I'm part of the X-Men, remember?"

"Which is why I thought you were going back to Xavier's estate after our talk a few weeks back."

"Your memory must be fuzz if you don't remember how I would stay close by for weeks if I felt something was off. I do think of you as petit frère. Even if you're as tall as me now."

There was another sigh from Jason. His shoulders sagged forward like the whole world was weighting on them. Remy waited for the younger man to speak up, knowing a wrong word or movement would make the other snap easily. "Remy I know you care about me. I also care about you which is why I want you to stay away from this. This isn't anything that you can help with."

"Oh you've no idea what Remy been through after 5 years. He can handle himself much better than you think he can." Remy said, getting angry. He would not be forced to leave. Not when a gut feeling is telling him that he needed to stay.

"Don't do that Remy. Don't switch from first person to third." Jason growled out, getting close to Remy. "That won't work on me now."

Before Remy could spit out something vulgar in French, Jason's head tilted slightly to the side. Faintly, Remy could hear voice speaking in the younger man's helmet. Then quickly Jason took off, leaving Remy confused on where the young man was going.

"Should have known he would have hacked into other comms." He muttered to himself. He packed everything up and then went to find some place to watch the new. He had a feeling that Jason would soon be on every news channel in Gotham.

It didn't take long to find a store front with a crowd of people around it. Many whispered to each other as the camera took in everything that was happening on the bridge. Remy saw that Jason was standing at the highest point of it, talking down to one of the many costumed criminals that Gotham had.

 **"You've always had my attention. But what I really wanted was an audience with you."**

The brightly coloured criminal was fiddling with something in his hands before he spoke up to Jason. **"I'm sorry, that seems to imply that you organized this little clambake."**

 **"I did. Sure, I had lots of plans, but the endgame was getting Black Mask so desperate that he'd cut a deal. He was the only one with the connections to get into Arkham and get you out."** Jason said, the camera not wavering for even a second that it was held on him. Remy could only frown at this, unsure of what Jason was trying to do. What would one of the criminals of Gotham have to do with anything concerning the plan with Batman?

 **"So I've been bamboozled. Oh, my."**

 **"I wouldn't undersell it. It took a lot of work to bring about our reunion."**

 **"Reunion? Have we met before?"**

 **"Yes, we have.** " Came the hard answer from Jason.

"Well, here's to warm memories." The criminal said, dropping something into the container he was standing on top of. Then a few moments later posed himself like that would get laughter or applause from the surrounding police and news crew.

It was almost casual in how the flashy looking criminal talked and joked with Jason. Almost as if it was a running gag that the man was used to doing daily. Suddenly his brain made the connections between the costume and the voice and everything else about the criminal and he knew who it was.

The Joker.

Remy missed the next part of the battle, running away from the crowd with a pounding heart. He'd heard from Jason many years ago about how the Joker usually dealt with both vigilantes and citizens alike. It was cruel in how sadistic the man would get to play what he deemed to be a joke to Batman and his sidekick. Remy knew that he would need to get to Jason fast. His gut churned at his thoughts of what might happen to the younger man as his boots hit the pavement.

Then he heard Jason's voice through the comm. "I've got him. You want him? Meet me at Crime Alley."

Through the maze of roads and alleys, Remy found himself in the poorer part of Gotham. He remembered the description that his Papa gave about the place after telling him of a thieving boy like himself and knew he was in the right place. As quick as he could he started to search.

That was abandoned when he heard the sound of a loud explosion. Running towards the site Remy saw a hole in the side of the building and the rubble on the street below. On one side of the rubble, he saw a large body and the colour red. As best he could, he raced over the broken pieces of the building, desperate to reach Jason.

As he reached the body, he noted that Jason's breathing was slower than usual. Kneeling down, Remy took of the red helmet and saw that the younger man was knocked out from both the explosion and falling to the ground. "Oh mon oiseau. Why must you scare Remy like this?"

Then quietly, he gathered Jason up in his arms and left the scene. It didn't take long for him to hail down a cab and get close to the safe house that he visited Jason in last time. Paying the cab driver extra for having to take the both of them, Remy carried his friend back into the place.

Instead of going through the window like last time, Remy was forced to go through the front door like a regular person. He heard Jason stirring as he placed him on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jason said, his words slurring together.

"Just taking care of you. Gotta get that head looked at before you try to insist you're fine." Remy replied calmly. Gently he cradled Jason's head and checked for any places he would have to treat. Also if he would have to force Jason to stay down for a while if there was a concussion.

"You don't need to. I'm fine Rem."

"You must be really out of it if you're calling me that." Then with a softer voice he said "I actually miss you calling me that for the last 5 years."

"Doesn't feel like 5 years. Felt like I was only gone for a few weeks instead of that." Jason admitted using a soft voice as well. "It still feels like Joker only hit with me a crow bar just a few months ago."

That made Remy stop. He knew the stories that Jason had told him about a lot of Gotham's villains before his death. He'd never heard of the Joker doing something like that at all. "What do you mean Jason?'

"Before I died, he beat me with a crowbar and then left me in a warehouse a few seconds before it exploded. I couldn't do anything as I realized that I didn't have enough time to escape." Jason said. His words weren't slurring that much anymore. Which meant that he was willingly telling Remy all of this. "You didn't know how I died?"

"I didn't want to know about that Jason. Don't think I could handle that along with the fact you died without me knowing about it. Just wanted to visit your grave to grief for a bit." Remy admitted.

"So you never asked Bruce for 5 years? Just knew that I died and accepted that?" The question were filled with acquisition.

"Jason, I never asked Bruce since I knew he didn't want to be reminded of that day. It was too much for him to even take me to the grave a few months after your death without leaving suddenly. He loved you too deeply to just suddenly get over your death like that."

The words hung in the air. He stared at Jason, not willing to back down from this. Then either tired from everything that had happened or just not willing to argue with him, Jason closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just get your fill of mother henning over my injuries. Then leave after that. I need some time to myself."

With nod Remy got the first aid kit. Quietly he checked over Jason's body and did what he need to for injuries. There were a lot less than he thought there was going to be. But it showed that Jason was tougher than people gave him credit for. As he finished up with the last injury, he saw how Jason was trying to curl in on himself on the couch.

"Petit oiseau, you gotta get into bed. Can't be good for you to be on the couch." Then without getting answer from Jason he picked him up and took him to bed.

"Should have known you would still be bossy after all this time." Came the tired voice as he was placed in bed.

Remy smiled at that. "I'm your grand frère, I'm supposed to care about you in ways that seem inconvience you."

There was groan from Jason as he moved to get more comfortable in the bed. "Still a pain in my ass is what you are. Haven't changed much Rem."

"There's plenty that has changed. Just don't like showing it since I know you or others wouldn't like it."

'Hey Rem?"

"Yes Jason?"

"Can you sing me to sleep like you use to do? I just want to hear your voice before you have to leave for a while."

Remy felt the way his heart stuttered at this. It had been 5 years since the last time he had done that. Only started it when he was visiting and Jason couldn't get to sleep like he normally would. Offering up the ridiculous solution, Jason had accepted, desparete to try anything at that point.

It worked so well that Jason would sometimes call him during spells of insomnia and have Remy lull him to sleep.

With a nod, he got himself a spot near the bed. Then started to sing something that he knew would be soothing.

 _"Plus que quelques fois dormir_

 _Pour que Papa ne se lève pas_

 _même si tu ne seras qu'un peu moins triste quand il disparaîtra_

 _Et encore beaucoup de fois dormir_

 _Et enfin tu te reposeras_

 _Pas tout de suite mais dans longtemps, très longtemps tu dormira-a-a-as._

 _Enfin tu dormira-a-a-as. Enfin tu dormiras."*_

* * *

So much unpacking to do about this chapter lol. It took me a few more days than usual since I wanted to finish up the part concerning the Under the Red Hood part of Jason's life since that was a huge thing after he returned to the living world.

Plus I figured I might as well do it from Remy's pov since he still has a lot of issues over Jason's death. Which I added the conversation with him and Wolvie so he has someone who can at least help him during times that his grief feels like it's swallowing him whole.

Also we never know how or where Jason went after the building exploded in the movie. We just cut away to Batman finding the Joker. So I figured Remy in this situation would take care of Jason. (And also find out how Jason really died.)

*english translation for lyrics of Dodo by Stromae

Just some other times to sleep left  
So that Daddy doesn't wake up  
Even if you'll be only a little less sad when he disappears  
And still many times to sleep left  
And at last, you'll have a rest  
Not immediately, but in a long time, a very long time, you'll sleep  
At last you'll sleep. At last you'll sleep

The way that song plays out with the sound, instruments and how Stromae sings makes it feel like a lullbye, even though the whole song is something totally different. Only check out the song if you don't get triggered by the lyrics talking about dark subjects like abuse, pedophilia and molesting. While I love Stromae with all my heart for his creative writing and how he makes his music, I know some of the subjects in that song are extremely hard to listen too. :( (His other songs are good to listen to if you can do Dodo.)


	6. Chapter 6

"You saw my pain, washed out in the rain

Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins

But you saw no fault no cracks in my heart

And you knelt beside my hope torn apart." - Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford & Sons

* * *

For once in his life Jason took his time waking up. After a grueling mission that the Outlaws had over the last several weeks, they all decided it would be best to take a few days of rest before heading back out. He could the warmth he'd gotten from the sun coming in through the window. Slowly, Jason moved out of his bed and dressed in something that would prepare him for the day. Roy tend to grab him and make him do whatever was needed to for the bigger projects.

Which usually meant getting his clothes dirty by accident. By the third time that this situation happened, Jason had to make sure to buy clothing that were intended to be soiled when living on the same base as Roy.

As he walked into the kitchen the sight that greeted him was one Jason had hoped he would never see. At the table, Roy and Kori sat next to each other looking towards a third person in the room that managed to sneak his way onto the island that the Outlaws had stationed themselves at. Remy was casually chatting to the two of them, cooking something at the stove that only Jason had been brave enough to use.

Kori looked over her shoulder at him, hearing the soft sounds of Jason's footsteps as he came into the room. He could see the amusement clear in her green eyes at the way Remy was acting and chatting towards them. It also didn't hurt that she knew how much this man meant to him that she didn't attack Remy after seeing him in their kitchen. Roy on the other hand didn't even notice him. The red head kept staring at Remy with confusion. Like he wasn't expecting one of the X-Men to visit them during their down time.

With a smirk on his face Jason snuck up behind Roy. With a hard tap to the shoulder Jason saw the way Roy jumped up from his seat with a yelp. Quietly he took some satisfaction that he could still scare his one partner like that. From the corner of his eye he saw the way Kori was smiling, amused at the both of them.

When Roy turned around to see how scared him like that, Jason just gave him a smirk. Then he started to tell Jason off for momentary scare, Remy had turned around with a bright smile on his face.

And wearing a apron with the words 'Kiss the Chief'.

"I'm guessing you snuck your way here to give me breakfast." Jason said, sitting down beside Kori. With a quick glance over, he saw that Remy had taken up the rumpled Dr. House look. WIth a light beard and hair that looked like it needed a brush to go through it, Jason knew something must have happened to hs friend recently.

But whatever it was, he knew that Remy wouldn't tell him unless they were alone. The mutant had a habit of keeping things to himself when he felt that the person in couldn't be trusted with it.

Still Jason watched as Roy gave him a hard glare for being ignored before focusing back on Remy.

"You would think. But petit oiseau I just wanted to see you." Then his smile grew even wider. "After all there is much we must catch up on, especially since Papa is getting impatient about you writing him a letter."

"Been busy with these two on a few missions. I was gonna work on that today."

"But Jason, this is Papa we're talking about. Nobody keeps Papa waiting." Roy piped up, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Knock it off Roy."

"But who will think of Papa, Jason? Who I tell you?"

With that Jason reached across the table to try and grab at his partner. As he almost got a grip on the man's ratty t-shirt, Kori pulled him back and gave him a hard look. Even early in the morning wearing Roy's ratty pj's, she still managed to look every bit of a warrior princess that she is.

Then she turned that glare over to Roy who managed to relieved and entertained at Jason getting the treatment he usually got from Kori. "And you better stop teasing him. We don't need another vacation spent fixing this place up."

"But Kori, it's fun teasing him." Came Roy's whine.

"While I can agree with you mon amie, it's usually better to listen to a woman like her." Remy said, coming over to them all. Balancing in his hands was two plates full of food that even made Jason want dig into. "Besides there are better embarrassing things I can tell you about Jason than my Papa wanting to talk to him. Just gotta do it when he's not around."

All Jason could sigh as he saw Roy look hopeful at the promise that the Cajun telling him every embarrassing detail. "Remy either you tell me why you're here or at least drag Roy out of the room to talk to him and give him enough details to joke at me for the next few months."

"Ah, should have known that I couldn't distract you that easily. But why don't we wait to talk once you've eaten? Don't think your stomach can wait any longer for my food oiseau." Remy said with a wink. Jason just stared at the mutant as he went back to the stove to make another meal.

"Dude, you could have told us you knew one of the X-Men." Roy whispered excitedly. "He could have helped us a few times. You know what he can do?"

"I know his power has something to do with potential energy. However I knew you and him together would have made an obnoxious pair that I frankly don't want to deal with. Even if he has been a long time friend." Jason said, leaning closer to Roy. The man didn't looked phased at this, smiling big like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Or you didn't want to deal with him flirting with me and Kori."

Before he could answer Roy, Kori spoke up. "If it helps Jason, I would have declined the proposition he gave us."

"At least I can have complete faith in you Kori. Now I know not everyone can fall for his charms."

She smiled widely at him, embodying mischief. "But I must admit he is very handsome. His eyes are very beautiful. I think Roy would go crazy with the two of us with him."

While Roy sputtered and turned red at what Kori was insinuating, Jason sighed and placed his head on the table. He really couldn't deal with the three of them becoming friendly with each other, he would lose his mind. (It's why he didn't try to invite Remy in the first place.) As Jason tried to not image what Kori said, he could hear the loud laughter from Remy, obviously overhearing the conversation.

Soon he heard his two partners leave the kitchen, going to do their own thing. Remy continued to cook at the stove. Finally Jason lifted his head o watch the older man. As he moved in front of the stove, dancing to a song that he only had in his mind, Jason had to wonder why the man was really here. Usually they sent each other a text to meet up somewhere to talk.

It must be important that Remy couldn't do their usual routine.

When the mutant finally placed a plate in front of him, Jason watched as he sat down at the table. After a few bites of breakfast, Remy finally spoke up. "I've taken over the Guild."

"That's why you snuck on my base?" He asked, taking another bite.

"Partly so. The other reason is that I wanted to check in on you. From what I have been able to follow has me slightly worried oiseau." Remy admitted. Leaning against his arm, he looked more tired than Jason has ever seen him.

"Well congratulations for finally doing that."

"Of course would say that. Now Papa doesn't need to convince you to become the leader of the Thieves Guild." Remy said with a soft chuckle.

"You and I know that wasn't going to happen. Have too much work to do as a vigilante anyway." Jason said. "Besides I gave up that life when Bruce adopted me and I become Robin."

"I still think you would have made a great leader. Got the smarts like nobody I've ever seen mon frère." Even with the absolute conviction that Remy had about his statement, Jason knew he wouldn't have been suited to lead such an organization. Too many people he would have to take at their word that they weren't causing trouble for the Guild.

"Even if you believe that to be true Rem, I'm fine where I am now. Bet the X-Men will want you back at some point. They keep losing and gain back the same members every time I look into them."

"Ah about that Jason." Remy started, looking slightly embarrassed. "Lorna might have offered me a chance to join a different team than the X-Men this time. Something about a team being sponsored by Sevral Industries."

Jason gave him a look. "Highly suspicious of a business to do that. Especially concerning a team of mutants."

"I said that to Lorna as well, but well you know her. Besides I actually like not having to rush out to defeat someone who became our enemy. Still hectic, but nothing like the X-Men kind of hectic."

"Well as long as Lorna can keep you from thieving at all hours of the day then I guess I'll keep myself from investigating."

"Does Bruce instil a need to check everything for yourselves? Or is that what all of the bat family has in common?" Remy questioned, stealing a piece of bacon off of Jason's plate.

"Bruce may have taught us to question things that may not seem right, you do remember where I use to live before he adopted me right?" Jason said. "Better to know who might betray you than being blind to it."

"Bet Bruce is the best at Justice League parties. Telling all the heroes he knows multiple ways to beat their ass." Remy said, laughing at his own joke.

"He does have a plan to beat everyone." Jason admitted, taking the last bite of his meal.

"Wait, are you serious oiseau? I was just joking about that!"

Sorry that this took a bit. Got distracted by a school trip down to Washington D.C for Holocaust class during the weekend and had to recover a bit from that during the week. (So much walking around lol.) But I'm glad to finally get this chapter written down.

I loved writing the banter between Jason, Roy and Kori in this. It was fun to think of the ways they would tease each other. Course it was made easier with Remy's presence there lol. (I can also see him offering to spend the night with Kori and Roy as well.) It was also nice for the two of them talking to each other without anything drastic happening.

Hopefully it was good chapter to read.


	7. Chapter 7

"But there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.

And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears." - After the Storm by Mumford & Sons

* * *

In all honesty, he should have remembered how the last visit went with Jason before inviting him to see the new team. He also should remember that the younger man would gain his revenge in a similar manner that Remy had embarrassed him. Just turned up a few more knotchs than what he did. But remembering that little fact probably wouldn't save him all the embarrassment from the stories that Jason was currently telling about him with his teammates. (But at least he would have been better prepared, damn it!)

As he stared at every single member of the team, laughing and giggling at his unfortunate mistakes, Remy had to wonder how they would use this against him. Spending time with Jason and the X-Men taught him that friend groups would tease and prod each other with such information for months on end.

"Oiseau, why must you tell them that one!" Remy whined as Jason started up a particularly embarrassing story concerning him about getting caught stealing a wallet from a passing civilian in Gotham. It hadn't ended well.

Jason paused in his story to look over at Remy with a smirk that spelt out the mischief that he had planned. Then he said "Because I can Rem."

With a groan, Remy placed his head into his hands. His teammates laughed at this exchange, which caused a rare blush in the Cajun. The most noticeable laughter came from Pietro, the man obviously enjoying this. Feeling a hand place itself on his shoulder, Remy looked up to see Lorna. While her expression was cool, there was something in her eyes that spoke her comfort towards him.

"Your friend knows a lot about you." She said, looking towards the younger man gleefully tell stories. Remy followed her gaze, wondering what his leader thought about their friendship. He knew that many heroes didn't befriend Jason because of the way that young man operated on villains. (Or those who that the young man felt should be put down permanently.)

"Oui Red Hood has known me since I was a teenager. Probably more than he should reveal."

"I'm sure he won't reveal everything. You had to keep some things from him."

"You underestimate my willingness to keep my mouth shut Lorna. Especially around him since he's known me since I was 15." The with a softer tone, "He's just teasing me since I teased him the last time. Just doing it a lot worse than I did it."

He saw the smile that spread across on Lorna's face. It made her look younger, more like the woman in her 20's that she was supposed to be. "Well if anyone can get a chance to embarrass you like he's doing than they should take that chance."

"Even when being comforted by you, I still somehow get burned."

"Remy, you should know by now that you're too much fun to not tease. Better get Red Hood to your apartment before Pietro invites him to permanently being on the team." Lorna said to him. Then she joined the rest of their teammates surrounding Jason.

With another sigh, Remy quietly made his way to the younger man. It was rare to see Jason being like this outside of his own team, teasing and telling stories meant to make people laugh. Remy wasn't about to take that rare moment away, even if it would come to at the expense of his dignity.

After all, it would give him the chance to embarrass the younger man even more with the next visit he had with the Outlaw team.

* * *

Sorry for not posting for two months. Also sorry for posting in 2019 and not 2018. Just a hit huge road block with how I was writing the chapter and couldn't get past it no matter what I did to change the outcome of the writing or how much time I would spend away to keep myself from getting frustrated.

I just decided to make the last chapter short and sweet, instead of struggling with trying to make the last chapter longer and involve a lot more that just wasn't working out for me. I'd rather it be this way than make something I wasn't gonna be proud of.

Anyway this is me rambling about why it took that much time to write what was is basically short chapter that's not even a 1,000 words lol. Hopefully it's decent enough for an ending for a crossover that was honestly a lot of fun to write.


End file.
